Play With Me First
by Curiosity Killed Kristy
Summary: Kagami Taiga had never been faced with a situation like this one. His best friend and teammate, Kuroko Tetsuya, was either pranking him or terrifyingly serious in his monotonous way. And if Kagami were to accept, they'd have to go through many first-times- many things he may or may not have thought of in his times alone at home.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kagami Taiga had never been faced with a situation like this one. His best friend and teammate, Kuroko Tetsuya, was either pranking him or terrifyingly serious in his monotonous way. And if Kagami were to accept, they'd have to go through many first-times- many things he may or may have thought of in his times alone at home.

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm fairly new to the fandom KagaKuro, so please do forgive me if these two act OOC in any way, shape, or form ^-^ These are just a few drabbles having to deal with Kagami and Kuroko sifting through their relationship, such as kissing, cuddling, and well, you know the rest ;) **

**Warnings: Horrible humor, fluffiness that transcends fluffiness, OOC-ness, male and male, and possible sexual scenes (For now, I will remain with a T… though I know it'll change to M fairly soon XD)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me. It belongs to Fujimaki-sensei :D**

* * *

**Play With Me First**

**Curiosity Killed Kristy**

**[1]**

* * *

"Kagami-kun, please go out with me."

That was what had begun Kagami Taiga's whirlwind of thoughts. His best friend and teammate, Kuroko Tetsuya, had just given him something worth dissecting for about a week. Or a month at most. The basketball player in front of him continued to stare with those penetrating, silent eyes, and with every second that ticked on by, Kagami felt even more baffled and even more pressured.

He scratched at his hair, probing his mind for any sort of answer that would satisfy the both of them. In America, teenagers professed their love for one another with this one infamous saying; in Japan, he wasn't so sure. He'd read manga and watched anime where adolescents confessed and proclaimed their love for an upperclassman, but not much of it. Maybe Kuroko meant something else by it. _Maybe it was meant to be taken literally._

"Ah, yeah, haha," he chuckled nervously. "I'll go outside with you, Kuroko." And he had hoped that was the end of it. But instead, Kuroko's eyebrows bunched together, and in the rarest of moments, Kagami saw a stubborn boy.

"Kagami-kun, please don't treat this as a joke."

And that had answered everything for him. _Kuroko was serious._ And that meant that Kagami had to take this seriously as well. To be honest, he liked Kuroko. Kuroko was loyal, devoted to whatever he saw worth dedicating his time to, and he loved basketball just as much as Kagami did. But did he like him romantically? That's what boggled his mind. Sure, at home, he'd thought of Kuroko and him as something else, but he brushed it off as easily as he blinked his own two eyes.

"K-Kuroko, you _do _know what that means, right?" he questioned with slight uncertainty.

"Kagami-kun, I may be quiet, but I am not a silent idiot," Kuroko pointed out. Kagami felt his cheeks flare. Was Kuroko indicating that _he _was an idiot?

"Well, what do you expect me to say! You suddenly come out of the blue, asking me to go out with you! How the hell am I supposed to react?" Kagami ran his fingers through his crimson mop of hair, closing his eyes and wracking his brain for anything better to say. "A-and… we're both guys! Aren't ya afraid of what everyone will think?"

"No one will find out. I am easily missed throughout a crowd. No one would have the opportunity to ask me any personal questions." Kuroko was correct, Kagami found himself thinking. He did have that uncanny ability to disappear and reappear like a phantom, an ability that saved them many times during basketball.

"H-how can you be so calm? Usually when people confess, they're a bit shaken." Kagami averted his eyes from Kuroko's, drilling a hole into the wall next to him.

"Why would that be?" Kuroko asked innocently.

"Well…" Kagami hesitated. "They usually fear rejection… from the people they like…" the taller of the two replied.

Kuroko just stared at him, unblinking and expressionless to boot. "I'm calm because I know you will not reject me."

_This conceited brat, _Kagami thought. Kagami inhaled heavily, deciding that it was time to set this boy's thoughts straightly. "How are you so sure?" he challenged. Kuroko remained unperturbed by this question, of course. Almost as if expecting it.

"You have been staring at me like meat lately, and you always blush whenever I undress," Kuroko stated matter-of-factly.

"T-that's… That's none of your business! It's mindful not to look at someone while they're undressing, no matter what gender… and… and I have _not _been staring at you like meat!" Kagami disagreed, quickly trying to cover the oncoming blush on his cheeks.

"You are not very convincing," Kuroko observed. Kagami growled in annoyance. "I thought that if you were not going to confess first, then I should ease you of your discomfort, and do it for you."

_So he thinks he's doing me a favor! _Kagami thought bitterly. "Kuroko, I think you might've spun this all around wrong," Kagami began to say, massaging at his forehead.

"Do you like me, Kagami-kun?" This immediately halted Kagami's train of thoughts. Like he had said before, he _did _like Kuroko. He just didn't know if he liked him the way Kuroko did. How do I go about this? Kagami thought. "If you are unsure, it means that you _have been_ or _are_ considering it."

_Damn, this boy had answers for everything, didn't he? _Kagami sighed, knowing that his options were beginning to narrow. In fact, he didn't know if there were any other options to begin with. "Fine, then what do you suggest I do?" He knew this was the pinnacle of his defeat. His eyes drifted towards the waxed basketball court, his head unusually feeling hot.

Kuroko blinked at him, remaining silent and seeming to assert whether this was Kagami's approval. "Kagami-kun, date me."

**OOOO**

In the end, Kagami really didn't have a choice. After what seemed like forever putting the basketballs away, Kuroko suggested that they eat at Maji Burger, the usual place they took to after practice. It was nothing new, although Kagami felt tonight was entirely different than the norm. It could be the fact that Kuroko and him, well, they weren't _just friends _anymore.

They were going out. _Dating. _And as Kuroko walked alongside him, he thought, _would dating Kuroko ruin everything? _If they were to suddenly call it quits, it would sacrifice everything they ever built in basketball and it would put the team in a very problematic situation. But, it also meant that their friendship could possibly be severed. And he thought, he didn't want that. He wanted Kuroko and him to remain friends. But maybe… _trying this out wouldn't be so bad._

"So… this dating thing… how does it work?" he asked reluctantly. Kuroko did have a peculiar knowledge to these kinds of things, weirdly.

"Couples usually walk closer to each other, and communicate freely," Kuroko informed. Kagami immediately made to fix it, moving closer next to him. "Couples also tend to want to have skin contact as much as possible, even while walking."

Kagami drove his eyes onto the sidewalk, a soft flush brightening his face. His hand reached out for Kuroko's, and once he felt the coldness of those fingertips, he intertwined their hands together. And for some odd reason, he didn't give a rat's ass whether people looked at them funny or not anymore. Kuroko glanced upwards at his blushing teammate, and searched his face for any uneasiness. When he found none, he smiled secretly.

Kagami _did _like him.

* * *

**These chapters will usually be this long :D It would've been longer, but I really need to go to sleep Y-Y Next chapter, it consists of Maji Burger, and the next stage of their relationship: HUGGING! EMBRACING! Ah, I'll shut up now XD This one was all about confessions. Oh, and you guys can suggest a situation you'd like to see these two in :D For example, if Aomine were to arrive, how would Kagami react? Something like that ^0^ Well, good night, and please review :) It's all I ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ah, well, it took me a while, but here you go XD I bear bad news, though Y-Y For those of you who are new to my stories, please know that I try my best to update, but sometimes I just never have the time because of school :( So please, be patient with me ^-^ I will eventually put something up every now and then!**

**Thanks to: **Lionel**/**Nightmaric**/**Recklessly Impulsive**/**Zaabeth**/**Koriou-Ou**/**LicaToRiku

**Thanks, you guys :D It made me happy that some people were reading this XD I was also surprised by how many people favorited this story with just the first chappie up o-o Wow…**

* * *

**Play With Me First**

**Curiosity Killed Kristy**

**[2]**

* * *

Kagami watched the boy's lips wrap around the straw, and in a time no less than one could blink, the vanilla shake wound up it and splashed Kuroko's tongue. As they both ate in silence, Kagami couldn't help but reflect on what had transpired when they had come upon the fast-food restaurant. Yes, they had both trudged in with intertwined hands, but it wasn't like it was a crime. But then again, two guys holding hands, regular customers that bickered and bantered no less, was definitely a sight to behold.

Kagami chewed on his second hamburger thoughtfully, hearing the lettuce crunch inside his mouth. And yet again, he found himself staring at Kuroko. His so-called _boyfriend._ He felt a shiver patter down his spine at the title, averting his eyes from Kuroko's silent, curious eyes. Kuroko could help if he didn't stare with such concentration, Kagami thought helplessly.

So many damn thoughts to lock away, his mind blared. He scratched at his face, much like a temporary rash one got while solving an impossible math question. And then he felt it: his head had exploded. In the end, he rested his forehead against the table top, hearing the last slurps of Kuroko's drink disappear down his throat. "Kagami-kun, you're drawing attention," Kuroko informed.

The red-head raised his eyes to meet with blue ones. "Does it matter? I think everyone pretty much eyed us up and down when we came inside." Kagami crossed his arms, his brows scrunching together at the rudeness. "Do you think I'd give a flying crap if they looked at me now?"

Kuroko sipped on his straw again, and paused for a moment, seeming to ponder what to say. "Kagami-kun, you don't look it, but you're actually very timid when it comes to affection, aren't you?"

Kagami's eyes would've bulged right out of their sockets if they weren't attached to his brain by nerves. He felt himself redden, finding the words somewhat true. "S-shut up! I just think that stuff like that should be kept behind doors…"

Kuroko merely kept staring, his eyes never faltering. "So, if we were to do this and that, you wouldn't be embarrassed in the slightest?" Kagami flushed even harder than the first.

"What do you mean, 'this and that!'" he shrieked, slamming a fist onto the table. How could Kuroko ask such a harassing question? This was their first day of claiming they were…_boyfriend and boyfriend… _and he was already bringing up that topic like it was merely talk of the weather?

"I meant exactly that," Kuroko confirmed, Kagami's mind swirling with images he would rather discard. But instead of retaliating, Kagami eased his throbbing fist from off of the table, his back relaxing against the cushion of the booth. It was true, of course. Kuroko was usually the one with the ability to foresee a person's character, and if this relationship progressed onwards from here on out, he was sure they would encounter… _that… _eventually, and he knew without a doubt he would act just like how he was predicted.

Kagami sighed. "Kuroko…" The blue-eyed basketball player gazed up at him from his constant suckling. His brows furrowed in concentration, the one question that had been buzzing through his mind finally coming to the forefront. "Why me?" There. He had finally said it. Or rather, he had asked it. Kuroko remained unmoving, like the statue he usually was.

Kagami hoped to dear Kami-sama that Kuroko wouldn't ask for a clarification. He didn't think he would be able to explain it thoroughly. And then, Kuroko opened his vanilla-tainted mouth… "A relationship with a guy is something I'd like to try."

Somehow, Kagami felt something crack inside his head like a whip. _He knew it! _He _was_ a guinea pig! He raised a quivering eyebrow, leaning forward to interrogate even further. "Oh, _really?"_

Kuroko chewed on his straw experimentally, finally releasing it within the cavern of his mouth. "Kagami-kun's really dense today." With a simple drop of Kagami's jaw, Kuroko took that as his cue to leave, sliding from behind the table and dumping his trash in the bin.

**OOOO**

It was the afternoon of a very chilly November night, and Kagami and Kuroko were heading towards the short basketball player's house. And just like every night since three weeks prior, they were holding onto the other's hand, hoping that it would lessen the feel of the frosty atmosphere. It was working so far, the top player thought.

And finally, they were in front of Kuroko's home, the wind blowing their hairs hither and thither. Kagami blew a whoosh of breath out. "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow at practice, Kuroko." In that moment, Kuroko nodded in comprehension, releasing his hand and leaving it cold and empty. Kagami swiftly lowered his eyes at the prospect that he felt lonely without that hand enveloped in his.

"Good night, Kagami-kun."

That there, was the climax and resolution of their night. Kagami watched him tread lightly towards the door, entering his house without a second glance back. And at this point, Kagami would turn towards the direction of his apartment, but tonight, he felt somewhat rebellious. It was weird. They had been dating like this for a while now, but he found that their relationship hadn't differed much from their previous one. The only thing that had changed was the skin contact they shared, which wasn't much at all.

Weren't couples supposed to do _this_ and _that_? To be all lovey-dovey and stuff? He ran fingers through his tangled hair in musing. If they were to just continue on with minimal action, would this actually _last?_ Kagami pondered over this carefully, beginning his lone trip towards home. If he were forced to admit it, he would say that he wanted this get-together to last for a while… maybe even _more_ than a while.

To be honest, he was curious to see where everything would go. It was either because of developing feelings, or just plain inquisitiveness- he didn't know, but he knew for sure that the latter was what he preferred. If he wanted this to continue, one of them would have to take this seriously. Tomorrow, he would initiate something. He would _hug _Kuroko. And with that goal fresh in his mind, he rushed on home, his breaths puffing out in white.

**OOOO**

Kagami had woken up and freshened himself for the day to come. Surely, today was his lucky one. Well, at least he hoped so. _Today, _he was going to embrace Kuroko. And if it felt weird, maybe it just needed some getting used to. He had envisioned many scenarios the night before, and in each one, it failed to satisfy him. He just didn't know how to bring up _hugging._

He could ask, but that would be overly lame. In fact, the mood might even be ruined for the both of them. _For life._ So he refrained from using that route. So in the end, he chose to go with the flow. The moment he arrived at school, Kuroko was already there, seemingly waiting for him. _Yes, this was his first opportunity. _Even if the hug was just a simple wrap-around-the-shoulder, he would accept that. Just as long as Kuroko got the hint.

As he stepped forward to do so, he was shoved aggressively to the side by a second-year, who immediately began to beg and plead for mercy. Kagami tried to dismiss him, but the student only continued to bicker on and on, and before he knew it, the bell had already rung, and Kuroko was already on his way to class. Guess I can hug him during lunch, Kagami thought irritatingly.

By the time lunch swerved around the corner, Kagami was refreshed and ready for another try. When he finally spotted Kuroko, he waved with a slight jitter. This was his chance. He would say, "Hey, Kuroko," and surround him with his arms, and that would be just that. And they would continue on with their lives. With an arm reaching towards that puny body, he was quickly tugged to the side by a very stubborn hand. "Kagami-kun! Help me with the preparations for basketball," Riko ordered.

"AH? Hyuuga-senpai's the one who usually does that!" Kagami protested. Riko swiftly yanked on Kagami's ear, an eyebrow ticking dangerously.

"Don't complain! Now come with me…" With another pull, Kagami was trotting behind her helplessly, saying goodbye to a relaxing break with Kuroko.

**OOOO**

He was finally fed up with all of the interruptions. He _was _going to hug Kuroko today. He _would. _And he would do so this very moment. He and Kuroko had finally stashed the basketballs away from practice, and all of the team players were either already home or still changing in the gym. The moment was so perfect that he would've chuckled in victory.

Kuroko rotated towards his boyfriend, wondering why he was being unusually silent. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but once he glanced over, it sent him abnormally strong vibes to flee. "Kagami-kun, you seem very… evil, tonight," he observed.

That remark effectively swiped the 'brimming happiness' from Kagami's face. "S-shut up! Just… just close your eyes for a second…"

Kuroko considered it for a while. Kagami was sure acting strange, but he had to admit, he was intrigued. So, with a soft shut of his eyes, he awaited what his boyfriend had in store. And he stood there for a while… waiting… waiting. And just as he was about to peek, he felt warmth surround him and continue from his hips until it locked around his back. "Kagami… kun?" he cautiously asked. He took that as a chance to open an eye, and indeed, he was correct in assuming. _Kagami was embracing him._

Kuroko began to push away gently when he felt himself being prodded back into the circle of Kagami's arms, a hand brushing through his blue strands of hair. "Just… stay still…" Kagami whispered, hoping to stay the way they were. He wouldn't be caught dead blushing like an idiot. _And besides… he kinda liked being like this._

After a while, Kuroko reciprocated his touch, draping his porcelain arms around Kagami's waist and laying his cheek on the smooth expanse of the red-head's tough chest. And just when he felt the bliss would last… "Whoa, Kagami and Kuroko?"

In less than a second, Kagami and Kuroko peeled off of each other, panicked and slightly shaken. Kuroko remained unperturbed, while on the other hand, Kagami was going into hysterics. "I-It's not what you think, Kiyoshi-senpai!" Kagami began to quickly explain. Of course, this was not convincing Kiyoshi or Izuki who had arrived shortly after.

"No?" Izuki slyly questioned. Kagami seemed to recoil for the slightest of seconds, before sighing and bowing his head.

"Kagami-kun has just found out that his pet fish had died this morning, and I merely held him to console him. Ne?" Kuroko pointedly looked at him.

"Bullshit!" he vetoed completely.

"Ah, Kagami-kun is still in denial…"

"I'm not!"

**OOOO**

Kagami was pissed beyond belief. Kiyoshi and Izuki would never let him live it down now. He sighed, knowing that what was done, was done. Even so, he still walked Kuroko home, although it was Kuroko who caused much of his anger. As Kuroko began to enter through the gate, he stopped, surprising Kagami since it was the first time he actually dared to glance back. "Kagami-kun… Why did you do what you did?"

Kagami crossed his arms in a sort of habit, shifting his eyes elsewhere. Particularly the sidewalk. "Why can't I? Aren't we supposed to do things like that?"

For a while, they stood there in complete and utter silence… And it was then that Kagami felt himself being embraced by a body smaller than his own. After finally registering what was occurring, he wrapped timid arms around him, slightly lifting Kuroko from the ground due to their differences in height. Kagami breathed in the scent of Kuroko- the smell of fresh soap and vanilla. He felt the warmth the boy exuded, enveloping his body in a sort of cradle. _I could get used to this._

But as all good things began, they had to come to an end. He slowly released Kuroko from his clutches, lowering him to the ground. And there he was again. Alternating each foot in front of the other until finally, he was at the door. Yet again, he was surprised. It was already unusual enough that Kuroko had glanced back once, but _twice? _It really _was _a lucky day.

"Good night, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said with the slightest of smiles.

* * *

**That took longer than expected o-o Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! ^-^ I definitely did! I don't know :O I just really like where this story is going ^o^ NEXT CHAPTER: Kissing ;) I'm excited about the next chapter! How about you? OH! I actually had a new idea today. Instead of you guys asking me things, why don't I ask YOU things? Like, what's your favorite pairing in Kuroko no Basuke besides KagaKuro? :D**

**But my actual question is this: Who do you think will initiate the kiss? Kagami or Kuroko? ;) WHY? **

**I'm just curious XD you're free to do whatever you like, but please, don't flame at me :x Thank you, and have a good night! Shout out to Lionel; it's her b-day today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have good news and bad news :x For those of you who read my fics, I will be putting them on hiatus. I'm far too busy to continue any of them as of right now, but I promise, once I can gain some room to stretch my feet, then I WILL continue them. The good news is that I will just remain doing drabbles, but they will NOT take place on Fanfiction, they will be on my SECOND Tumblr, not my first. I will do all kinds of drabbles for different couples and such. They will not always be Kuroko no Basuke ones XD **

**But I'm currently obsessing over KagaKuro, so lucky for you guys XD Another thing, it would be best if you actually kept track of my Tumblr instead of my FF account because I update on there first. If you wait for me to update here, you could be waiting forever while the chapter is already up on my Tumblr, lol! So, I highly recommend following that instead :O**

**Thank-Yous: **Saperia**/**Yumi Li**/**Rio**/**Fantita**/**Recklessly Impulsive/GrimmIchiLova/damons-hot-as-hell/Zaabeth/Diilark/Nyasar-tan/LicatoRiku/animebooklover14/Guest**/**iamrebornthruhim**/**Kasumi-koi Kitty

**Thank you to all of you :D I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to write something, even just a little :)** **A link to my Tumblr will be at the end of this chappie :D**

* * *

Kagami bounced the ball in his hand, his eyes focused solely on his opponent: Aomine Daiki. The opposing male stared with those self-conceited, menacing, indigo eyes; the eyes that he loathed to the bottoms of Hell. The first time their eyes had met, Kagami knew that he had to crush this guy to bring him back to reality; that he was not an almighty god that could never be beaten.

Kagami felt the roughness of the ball on his fingertips as it slapped the floor only to shoot back up, his other arm guarding it with his life. _He wouldn't let this bastard get the damn ball. _And so, with highly practiced movements of his feet, he swerved around the defender, pushing off of the balls of his foot. With a rush of adrenaline, and a battle-cry of determination, his arm swept back to bring the ball down into the hoop… when he noticed that the ball in his hand had grown soft.

He glanced down, and when his eyes landed on a furry, blue ball, he realized with terror that the ball he was about to dunk was no other than Aomine Daiki's head. "Hah! As if you could ever beat me! No one, and I mean _no one,_ can beat me but _me!_" the head jeered.

Abruptly, the basketball court as well as the mocking head of his rival disappeared, and in it was replaced with a classroom with one too many eyes staring with astonishment. He swallowed a deep breath.

"Kagami-kun, sleeping again, I see. See me after class, young man," his sensei spat out.

He yawned. "Got it…" he mumbled, scratching at the back of his head in frustration. Damn, he thought. He knew that falling asleep in class could be avoided if he just slept correctly, but the fact of the matter was that he wasn't and that old habits died hard.

"Kagami-kun," a soft voice whispered behind him. "Did you work yourself too hard at the game yesterday?"

Kagami yawned again. "You of all people should know that I go my hardest at every game."

"Mm," Kuroko agreed. "You try your hardest. Even though your academics wane, you work hard."

"Ah? What'd ya say about my academics, Kuroko?" he growled out, swerving his body to glare with full effect. Kuroko merely blinked at him.

"Kagami-kun, you have dried spit on your cheek," Kuroko informed.

"Ah? S-shut up!" Kagami exclaimed, quickly making to wipe at his cheek.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko began yet again.

"_What?_" he hissed. Abruptly, he felt his head bopped by a rolled newspaper, momentarily causing his eyes to bulge from right out of their sockets.

"Kagami-kun, this isn't free time! Once I turn my back, you're off doing something else again!" the teacher shrieked. "Pay attention, you ingrate!" The ace rubbed at the back of his head, feeling his anger simmer. _Damn, _he thought again.

"I was going to tell you that he was coming back with a newspaper in his hand," Kuroko informed.

"Tell me that from the damn start!"

**OOOO**

"Everyone, go change!" Riko yelled, her voice echoing around the gym. Kagami had been happy dribbling and shooting away his frustrations, his vigor especially high today. But, practice had ended too soon.

"Huh? We've only played for an hour, coach!" Kagami protested, stopping halfway towards the hoop.

"Idiot, we've played for nearly three hours already," Hyuga corrected, wiping the tip of his nose with his shirt. His complaints went unnoticed as each of his teammates entered the gym room, save for Kuroko who stayed packing the basketballs away.

"Kagami-kun, can I have a minute with you?" Riko asked, her eyes speaking of something serious.

"Hm?" Kagami inquired, striding towards her. The coach closed her eyes, seeming to assess something in her mind as she inhaled through her nose… when she swiftly elbowed him in the gut. Kagami coughed and hacked, holding onto his stomach and trying to regain the ability to breathe again.

"Bakagami!" she shrieked, shoving a piece of paper in his face. "Look at this! These are your grades as of this semester, and they're immensely poor!" Kagami leaned away from his fire-breathing coach, trying to gain some ground.

"S-so?" he tried to counter.

"_So,_ if it gets any lower, I will be forced to kick you off the team! If your grades aren't up in two weeks, you will not be playing for the next few games," Riko warned. "Do we have an understanding?"

Kagami nodded in clear comprehension. "Good," she smiled. "Now go and change."

**OOOO**

When he entered the gym room, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see that every single teammate of his had already gone home. _Damn it. When was he ever going to get a break? _he thought, as he pulled at the hem of his shirt only to discard it to the side after shrugging it off.

He blew out a breath of frustration, as he closed his locker, when all at once he thought he saw an apparition in his peripheral. "Kagami-kun."

"Geh!" he shrieked, nearly dropping his change of clothes. "M-moron! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Kuroko apologized.

Kagami rolled his eyes at the apathetic tone. _At least be sincere about it. _After a swift replacement of his shirt, they both traversed by the other towards Maji Burger, when Kagami felt his fingers gently being tugged. He glanced downwards.

"Yeah?" he inquired.

"Kagami-kun, coach scolded you again, didn't she?" Kagami reeled back for a moment.

"How do you already know about that?"

"I eavesdropped. Sorry."

Kagami felt something boil beneath the first layers of tissue in his skin. "Be sincere about it, damn it." He clutched at his boyfriend's blue tufts of hair, catching the boy's attention.

"Sorry," Kuroko attempted.

Kagami sighed in defeat. Kuroko was clearly not going to put any feeling into it, he thought bitterly. "So, why'd ya bring it up?"

Kuroko fixed at a few poking strands of his hair, matting them down after Kagami's release. "If you would like to, I can tutor you," Kuroko suggested.

Kagami instantly brightened. "Oh, thanks, Kuroko!" He ruffled at his boyfriend's hair once again, said boyfriend trying to swat his hands away.

"Please stop doing that, Kagami-kun; it's irritating." But it was to no avail.

"So, should we begin today? Ah, I know, let's go to my house," Kagami proposed. Kuroko's annoyance was not acknowledged.

**OOOO**

After setting up refuge in Kagami's living room, notebooks and pencils laid out on the flat surface of Kagami's coffee table, the two were enamored with the work set out before them.

Well, at least, Kuroko was. Kagami was at first ecstatic and fired up to the oppurtunity, but when he realized that he actually had to continue school work, his mind wandered off. And it focused specifically on a memory he was trying to diminish.

For reasons unknown, Kagami had been having strange dreams involving Touou's star player, and every single one, he was portrayed as the loser. Each time he replayed events of the dreams he had, it would ignite fires within him; ones he couldn't extinguish till a basketball was safely tucked in his arms.

"Kagami-kun…"

He could only take these dreams as a sign to get stronger. That if he remained slacking off, zoning in on shit that wasn't important, then he would remain beneath the Generation of Miracles.

"Kagami-kun…"

He wasn't going to let all these bastards look down on him, he vowed. Whatever it took, he would use all his willpower and strength, bruises and scars be damned.

"Kagami-kun…" He felt his head swiftly turned by a soft tug on his chin, an image of an approaching Kuroko invading his senses. It wasn't after he felt a feather-light brush of lips against his own that he recognized the act his boyfriend was committing.

Kuroko recoiled, and for a moment's time, they just sat in front of the other. One with questions in his ruby orbs, while in the other, complete complacency hidden beneath emotionless eyes.

"You weren't paying attention," Kuroko explained, returning back onto his paperwork.

Kagami blinked, and when it finally set in, his face blew up in red, almost putting the color of his hair to shame. "Y-y-you_ kissed_ me!"

"I am well aware of that."

"B-but we're both… guys…" Kagami brought to mind.

"Kagami-kun, what do you take our relationship for?"

"Shut up! I just didn't expect our… first kiss… to come this early!" Kagami protested, crossing his arms in a sort of defiance.

"What's done is done, so please take this seriously." Kuroko pushed his paper towards Kagami, his boyfriend's stare of death discomforting him in the slightest. When Kuroko heard no response, he shifted his eyes over at the ace.

"You want me to take it seriously? Fine, I will!" Kagami moved with a speed even Kuroko could not defend against, cradling his face between two hands before colliding their lips in a firm lock. Kuroko was taken aback, he had to admit.

And akin to their first time, they were silent. Kagami drove his eyes towards the carpet, jutting out his bottom lip in a sort of pout. "What?" Kagami growled out.

"Kagami-kun, kiss me again," Kuroko ordered.

"Hah?" Kagami raised an eyebrow in interrogation. His boyfriend stared at him with anticipation. He sighed, running fingers through his silky hair. "Fine, but… close your eyes. It's weird when your eyes are open…"

Kuroko nodded in consent, his eyelids shutting. Kagami gulped. Unlike their second time, he wasn't filled with adrenaline rush. This was based purely on his own intent. He inhaled a shaky breath, releasing it with some ease.

He looked at Kuroko's face, and for the first time, he saw someone entirely different. This was the Kuroko who promised to make him the best basketball player in Japan. The Kuroko who made insane passes. The Kuroko with no presence. And here he was, awaiting his boyfriend's next move.

He scrunched his eyes closed, and in one quick movement, their lips were yet again reunited. They stayed that way for a time, and when he felt that it had gone on for far too long, he backed away with a swift rotation of his body.

He heard no response whatsoever behind him, and he dared not look to see why. So he merely voiced out his curiosity. "W-what is it?" He cursed at himself inwardly for stuttering.

When he felt an all-too-familiar pull at his jacket, he stiffened on instinct. "Kagami-kun."

"A-ah?"

Kuroko tightened his grip on the shirt. "Kiss me again… but with your tongue," Kuroko demanded with no such thing as timidness hidden in his voice.

"Why the hell would I do that!" Kagami exclaimed, finding that he was sweating profusely.

"Kagami-kun, kiss me with your tongue… please," Kuroko finished. Kagami shivered from the intensity of it. He scratched zealously at his hair.

"Ah, fine! I'll fucking do it!" Turning to face his partner and digging his fingers into the uniform he wore, he brought their faces into close proximity until not even the thinnest of paper could slice between them.

He invaded Kuroko's mouth with a quick flick of his tongue, tasting vanilla and hamburger on him from their last stop at Maji Burger. And beyond that, he could taste something different, from what he would guess as Kuroko's own distinct taste.

Their tongues swirled, toying with the other, Kagami dominating Kuroko's every counter for attack until he was fully at his mercy. He trapped the smaller body beneath him, crashing their bodies together. He could hear grunts and occasional moans; from who it came from, he wasn't sure, and quite frankly, he didn't care.

From the angle of their heads, he could feel their lips melding, and how Kuroko's lips were moist and tender. The thought didn't cross his mind at the very minute, but later on, Kagami will realize that he enjoyed this more than he would've liked to admit.

When he felt that his lungs would give out, and that his head would explode, he chose that moment to withdraw. They seperated with only a thin strip of saliva, their breaths fanning against the other.

Kuroko lay sprawled out under him, his hair in disarray, and his uniform mildly disheveled and pushed upwards to expose his stomach. Kagami immediately eased himself away, realizing the wrongs of his doings.

_He had unconsciously toyed with Kuroko's body!_ He was despicable; his hand had wandered to places he never thought they'd wander. He shook with recognition. "Kagami-kun."

He startled, muttering a tiny, "Yeah?"

"That was a sloppy kiss," Kuroko commented.

"You piss me off, ya know that?"

"Kagami-kun, again."

"How many damn kisses do you want!"

Their study session did not resume.

* * *

**Yeah, this was kinda made in bad taste 'cause I had to hurry :x Sowwies x.x But, the link is here: **kurokochronicles. tumblr. com **Just remove the spaces :) Please follow my original blog as well. That is FLOODED with all kinds of fandoms I support o-o A link to my original Tumblr is on my profile here on FF. Also, it's on my second Tumblr, the link to it, that is :D Good night/Good day to you sir/ma'm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Took me a while to actually put this out o-o I had an idea for this chappie, but then I forgot all of it the next day, so I had to spend my time trying to remember it. I apologize for my forgetfulness :x**

**Thank-Woos: **Zaabeth**/**Sitty-Cat**/**topaz38**/**x615Butterflyx**/**Kasumi-koi Kitty**/**Guest**/**Guest**/**Glassstar93**/**LicaToRiku**/**blackkyu

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. Is anyone still reading this? :x**

* * *

**Play With Me First**

**Curiosity Killed Kristy**

**[4]**

* * *

The sound of rushing water and dinner plates clicking and clacking filled the small apartment, Kagami's ears perking up at the sound of his T.V. playing a random show he'd never cared for or knew about. From where he stood, he could see Kuroko's bush of light-blue hair, his eyes trained onto the screen, rather enamored by it. After finishing stacking the washed and dried plates beside the sink, he dried his hands and peered behind him to glance at the clock. The digits of 8:26 glared back at him, prompting him to his room.

Tonight, Kuroko was spending a night at his place for the first time, and Kagami really didn't know what to make of it. Izuki had been the one to suggest it, and it instantly planted the idea in Kuroko's head, and after much pestering and constant glances his way, Kagami had stomped his foot and agreed, albeit reluctantly. After school, they had skipped Maji Burger due to Kuroko's urging. "I want to taste the food you make, Kagami-kun," he had said, and with the eyes that Kuroko pleaded with, he couldn't have said no, even if he had wanted to.

After preparing them both dinner, and eating in absolute, horrid silence, they both wiped their mouths and stashed their plates into the sink, leaving Kagami to finish the chore. He prepared Kuroko's temporary, make-shift bed on his couch, patting the pillow till he was satisfied and smoothing the covers out. He glanced at the time again. Eight thirty-two.

"Oi, Kuroko; time to go to bed. We don't wanna be late for morning practice," Kagami reminded with a stretch and a yawn. Kuroko merely continued to watch the show, disregarding Kagami's words with a slight nod of his head. Knowing that Kuroko would tuck himself in soon, Kagami left him to his own devices.

The ace scratched at his head, feeling another oncoming yawn and began to trudge into his room to turn off the lights. When he drew the covers over himself, and fumbled about to find that perfect position, he sighed and felt contented at last.

It was a hectic day, like always. Since make-up mid-term exams were still ongoing, they had to practice the moment the clock struck seven in the morning. He wasn't pleased with this, of course. He was already having difficulties keeping his eyelids open during school, and add on top of that basketball in the mornings, he was just ready to dig himself a grave so he could rest eternally.

But, he guessed the day had gone all right after all of the hubbub and commotion. He and Kuroko had bonded over their dinner, although their conversations were leaning more to nil than anything, but he thought it all right. He figured he and Kuroko had to cross this bridge any time soon, anyway. Occasionally, they'd hold hands and entwine their fingers, embrace each other momentarily when Kagami walked him home, but other than that, they remained how they usually were. And now that he thought about it, he and Kuroko hadn't kissed each other for weeks.

But then again, none of them ever initiated anything. Holding hands was elementary and didn't need much effort. They could just nudge each others' hands, and they'd get the hint, and hugging had basically become routine. Sometimes he even wondered whether they were a couple or not. They didn't go on dates, didn't whisper sweet nothings to each others' ears, didn't even give the other pecks on the cheek; they were leaning more on friendship than anything. And he'd find that whenever he observed their relationship like this, that he would question whether they would continue on like one- like a couple, that was.

Would they both eventually see that the passion they once had at the beginning of the relationship was fading and then distance themselves? Or would one of them speak up and actually speak their mind? Truthfully, he didn't know. Whenever his thoughts veered onto such questions, he'd usually just shake it off and think of something else. _We'll get to that whenever, _he would always think. But then, he'd always contradict himself and think, _I don't want us to get to that point. _

He sighed. He didn't really need to worry about it anymore. Kuroko was here and there was nothing to-

"Kagami-kun."

"Waugh!" Kagami shrieked, toppling off of his own bed. Kuroko peeked over the edge of it.

"Kagami-kun, you'll get a cold if you stay on the floor," Kuroko informed nonchalantly.

"That's no thanks to you!" Kagami brought to mind, righting himself at once, and flopping himself onto the covers. And now that he was better situated, he could finally see that Kuroko had taken the vacant spot next to him, completely engulfed in the blanket and gazing at him without an ounce of remorse. "Why are you in here? Your bed's on the couch!"

Kuroko merely blinked at this though, and without another second to waste, he dropped onto the mattress, turning over his onto side. "Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami continued, craning his neck to see his boyfriend's face, but the blanket was deterring him from that. He shook the tiny body next to him, but it wouldn't budge an inch, and seeing how futile it was to continue nagging the boy, he turned over himself, and crossed his arms in annoyance. _Ignoring me, huh? _

He growled to himself, displeased with sharing the bed without his consent. _After he had gone through all the trouble of setting up Kuroko's bed, _he thought sullenly. But seeing how Kuroko was so adamant on staying next to him, he thought he might as well just cede. After all, once Kuroko's mind was set on something, he wouldn't stop until he accomplished it. Take for example, this get together, or their dating status.

He sighed, feeling for the blanket. He loathed how Kuroko had so much control over his actions, yet he found it somewhat endearing. No one really asked much of him, and never really desired to stand beside him like this, so he guessed it was fine.

When he felt a shiver patter down his spine, he snarled in displeasure. "Kuroko, if you're gonna sleep here, gimme some of the blanket," he ordered, irritation slowly slithering into his system. Either Kuroko would remain a tight ass and not allow him to get some of his _own _blanket, or just ignore his request altogether. But he was surprised to find that Kuroko did neither, and felt a blanket-clad hand surround his hip, and a warm body press against his back.

Instantly, he felt blood rush to his head, coloring it a bright red. "Good night, Kagami-kun," Kuroko whispered into his back, rising goose bumps on his arms and legs.

He felt the arm tighten around him, making him realize that Kuroko was prodding him to respond. "A-ah…" he agreed unintelligibly, berating himself inwardly. He felt the soft breathing of Kuroko's body, a pattern of ups and downs, and with each contact he received, he felt himself grow more rigid with each one.

He hoped that Kuroko couldn't feel his pounding heart beat, or else he'd be damned for the rest of his life. He had never done anything like this before; someone holding onto him so intimately and closely. Frankly, he didn't know how to respond. Should he spin around and do the same? Try to relax into the hold? Or tell him the truth and say that this was uncomfortable?

"Kagami-kun." He stiffened even more at the beckon of his name. _Did Kuroko finally feel his erratic, beating heart? Smell the sweat that hugged his body like a second skin? _

"What?" he asked with a slight bite, quickly regretting the tone he responded with.

"… Sing me a lullaby."

Kagami balked and immediately vetoed it with, "Why don't _you_ sing yourself one!" his face brightening even more at the thought of serenading- serenading to Kuroko, of all people.

"Then please tell me a bedtime story instead," Kuroko suggested.

"You must be sleeping already, 'cause you're dreaming," Kagami retaliated.

Kuroko remained silent for a while, and when Kagami thought that it was finally the end of those silly questions, he felt Kuroko's arm secede from his side. He felt the dip of his bed, hearing it protest with a creak as his boyfriend stood to his full height, leaving the blanket in a disfigured heap. "Kuroko, what-" Kagami began.

"I'll just sleep on the couch. I can see I'm a disturbance," Kuroko notified, ready to exit the bedroom when he felt himself being tugged on the wrist.

"Stop being a drama queen and just sleep here," Kagami insisted, rubbing at his lethargic eyelids. Kuroko remained nailed to the floor, his face turned away and indiscernible. "Kuroko," Kagami began again. "It's late." Just when Kagami thought that the boy would actually defy it, slowly, he conceded, and began to sluggishly bury himself beneath the blanket, his body still facing the opposite direction.

The ace scratched at his head in musing. His crimson eyes lingered on Kuroko's limp form, his mind left wondering what he possibly could've done wrong this time. Was it something he said? Something he did?

He admitted that he might've been slightly rude and unrelenting towards Kuroko, but Kuroko knew more than anyone that Kagami would never do such childish things. _Or maybe it was because…_

He swallowed with intensity. Could he actually pull through with it? To be honest, he wasn't really sure. He never really did things like this. After all, this was his only real relationship, albeit the fact that it was with a man… _Could that really be it, though? _But, he knew that if he didn't attempt it at least once, it would never answer anything.

With a rejuvenating inhale, he slid himself closer to Kuroko's listless body, and ever so slowly, he wrapped his arms around his mid-riff, and buried his nose against the boy's pale neck. He felt Kuroko jolt beneath his touch, Kagami remaining very still, trying to gauge out whether this was an accepted attempt or if it wasn't. _And he really hoped it was. _

Now that the roles were reversed, and he was the one holding onto this lithe form, he found that it was… _quite nice. _He felt Kuroko's shirt brush his arms, and some of his fingers touch Kuroko's own; could smell the shampoo he used with every breath he took near the nape of his neck. _Could feel his pounding heart beat, synching with his own. _With that notion, he tightened his hold on Kuroko, hoping that Kuroko would feel his, too. He clasped his fingers in front of Kuroko's stomach, telling Kuroko that he wasn't going to release him anytime soon.

But when he felt Kuroko gently nudge him in the stomach, his heart beat stopped altogether. _Oh, no. Did Kuroko want him to let go? _He didn't have the will to do that just yet. But, not wanting to force anything on the basketball player, he hesitantly unwound himself from him with a dejected heart.

But again, Kuroko astounded him when he spun himself around, and with one, deliberate tug of his shirt, he crashed their lips together in a sloppy union. Kagami blinked in astonishment, not quite knowing what to do or say. _Again, did he do something to warrant such an act? _He could feel the awkwardness from Kuroko's lips, shushing his own, and goading him to watch his lover in secret, if only to see what kind of emotions he expressed.

From the closeness they were in, Kagami could see how long Kuroko's eyelashes were, and how they fluttered every now and then. He had never been so close to Kuroko before, excluding the other kisses they shared in the past, and now that he was, he couldn't deny how 'cute' he looked. He found himself examining the many ways Kuroko's eyebrows danced about on his forehead- from determined, to passionate, and then to, finally, relaxed. He wondered if he ever did the same, and concluded that perhaps he did. And in the recesses of his mind, a question sprouted.

_What does Kuroko look like after he's done kissing me? _But, the question was quickly evaded when the sight of his ducking boyfriend alerted him, Kuroko taking to his chest and digging himself against his white shirt.

Kagami was instantly baffled by this, of course. "Oi… Kuroko," he called out, but the body wouldn't move. "Kuroko…" Kagami cooed softly, prodding the small body. Slowly, he pushed the little basketball player from him by the shoulders, feeling Kuroko inch away with reluctance. When he gazed at his boyfriend's face, the reason was apparent. The Phantom was _blushing. _

Said Phantom steered his eyes elsewhere, embarrassment crystal in his attempts to flee.

He never thought he would've seen the day Kuroko _blushed. _Just staring at such a vulnerable face caused his own to erupt in a matching color. Perhaps even darker than that. "K-Kagami-kun, could you please stop staring?" Kuroko nearly begged, his electric-blue eyes wandering anywhere but at him.

In that instance, he felt something compel him like a sudden tidal wave, his gulp resounding in the silence of the room. He tilted Kuroko's face towards his, and slowly but surely, their lips collided and he could hear the both of them sigh into it. Kagami quickly took to ravaging the taste of them, his hand wandering to Kuroko's slender neck and pulling them closer. "Kagami-kun…" Kuroko moaned softly, Kagami taking advantage and slipping his tongue inside his mouth and twirling it about in exploration.

_It's been so long, _Kagami thought to himself, and wondered whether Kuroko was thinking the same. _Could it be that Kuroko felt the same way that he had been? That they hadn't been doing much in their budding relationship? _Kagami figured that must've been it. Kuroko was intuitive, and almost always knew what was going on around him, and this realization only served to make him feel guilty. He should've at least tried to send signals Kuroko's way- that he wasn't planning to back out of this relationship any time soon.

He felt the shift of Kuroko's arms enclose tighter around him, their kiss deepening even further, and their breaths decreasing to none. He felt their tongues entwine in harmonized movements, grunts and moans inserted here and there, and when the need to breathe was evident, they separated, their lips a hairsbreadth away.

When they felt themselves resume their regular breathing patterns, Kuroko began to tuck himself inside Kagami's cocoon of arms again, the ace ruffling his teammate's bush of hair. "Good night, Kagami-kun," Kuroko spoke gently into his chest.

Kagami smiled, and rested his chin on top of Kuroko's head. "… Good night."

* * *

**Yaaaay… I'm not quite sure I did so hot on this chapter. Man, I feel so rusty. Need to get back in gear! I know that it seems as if Kagami keeps steering his thoughts on the relationship ending, but that will go away when these two finally build a stable ground on themselves. One where they can trust that the other won't leave. And it's coming, ladies and gentlemen… It's coming.**

**But anyways, our favorite couple has finally jumped over the the hurdle of cuddling! What's next for these two, I wonder? I'll give you guys a hint: Winter ^-^**

**I realized that I hadn't asked a question last chappie, and for that I apologize :x **

**But here it is: Which would you have had Kagami do for Kuroko? Sing a lullaby or tell him a bedtime story? And if so, what lullaby or bedtime story? Have fun, children! Please review? x.x**


End file.
